


Dance With Me

by RosieDae



Series: Chicken Soup for the Soul(mate). [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieDae/pseuds/RosieDae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Darcy says Pietro's words, he enlists in an unlikely person to teach him how to waltz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Dance With Me from the Anna Karenina soundtrack the other night when this idea sprung to my mind. Remember how Aaron Taylor Johnson was in the movie? I really only remember that scene... Anyways, I'm rambling. Hope you enjoy!

Darcy loved it when Tony had galas. Unlike the rest of her superhero buddies, Darcy never got tired of the endless dancing, beautiful ball gowns, and fancy champagne. Maybe it something to do with her Words, or her love of Disney Princesses, but Darcy loved everything about fancy galas.

She started preparing to meet her soulmate when she was eleven years old. She had begged and pleaded for ballroom dancing lessons, and for Christmas that year her parents finally paid for some lessons. Darcy reasoning was that she could not look like a fool when she met her soulmate. She had to know how to waltz.

By the time she was nineteen years old, Darcy considered herself quite skilled at waltzing. Although she was no professional, she could handle herself with quite grace on the dance floor. It didn’t stop her from being clumsy off the dance floor.

Her college years were very dry when it came to formal occasions in which there could be ballroom dancing, but she made it a point to attend any formal event that she could. When she went off for her internship with Jane, she knew that she was a long way from meeting her soulmate. She was kept busy during those years, traveling around the world, fighting aliens, and finding a sister in Jane.

It was 2015 before she and Jane finally decided to make a permanent move to New York. Tony had generously gifted Jane with an essentially unlimited budget to figure out a way to make contact with Thor when he was in Asgard. Jane jumped at the opportunity, eager to work with scientific equipment that was not held together with cheap duct tape from the dollar store.

Darcy knew that moving to the Avengers Tower meant she was closer to her soulmate. She knew that Tony held galas for charity a several times a year; Darcy could only hope that Tony would extend the invitation to the glitzy parties to her.

Her first gala she was twirled around on the dance floor by Bucky Barnes, who was grateful to have a dancing partner for the first time in over seventy years. The several galas after that she still didn’t meet her soulmate, but was glad to have a friend in Bucky who would dance with her and occasionally stir some trouble with her.

(Occasionally was a very loose term. The pair usually received lectures from Natasha at least once a week. Steve never said anything, as he was usually just too disappointed).

For a while Darcy fell into a comfortable routine. Pepper asked her to take on managing Tony and Bruce as well, so she was busy sorting paperwork, taking notes, and occasionally assisting the scientists in an experiment or two when she was asked. Darcy and Natasha proved to be fast friends and made sure to go out to dinner together at least once a week. Darcy told her embarrassing details of things that happened in the lab while Natasha told her about the time she caught Tony singing ‘Love is a Battlefield’ while fighting some Doombots.

She and Bucky quickly bonded over a love of embarrassing Steve, and after an incident at a Broadway show, Steve vowed never to take the two out together again. Bucky and Darcy could only high-five.

Several months after moving into the Tower, Darcy realized that she was truly and honest to Thor happy. In her early twenties, she was convinced that she would never find a stable home and people that she as family. But between Jane, Thor, and quite a few of the Avengers, she had found herself a weird little makeshift family.

She was in the sparring room with Bucky one afternoon, dancing and twirling around to a beautiful waltz when she saw him for the first time. Although there were no mirrors, the sparring room was just the perfect size to act as a dancing studio. When Bucky dipped her on the final note, she took notice of the man that was watching them from the entrance.

His silver hair gleamed in the lighting, and his blue eyes pierced into her soul. She felt electric, nothing like she had ever felt before. She quickly moved out of Bucky’s arms and picked up her things.

“ _I can leave now, if you want. I didn’t mean to take over the sparring room_.” She said to him.

Darcy gave Bucky a quick kiss on the cheek and a promise to stop by his and Steve’s apartment after dinner. She didn’t notice the change in Pietro’s demeanor after she spoke to him. However, Bucky definitely noticed his tense stature.

The two men stared each other down for a moment.

“She say your words?” Bucky asked. He did not know Pietro well; Bucky had only gone on a handful of missions with him and knew nothing more than Pietro’s abilities as a fighter.

“Yes.” Pietro admitted. “I saw the way you two dance, I will not interfere if you are dating her.”

“It’s not like that with Darcy. She’s like my little sister.” Bucky explained.

An awkward silence fell upon the two.

“Can I ask you a favor?” Pietro questioned, his Sokovian accent heavily lilting his voice.

“What?” Bucky said, crossing his arms tensely.

“Can you teach me how to dance?” Pietro asked, feeling embarrassed at his seemingly ridiculous request.

Bucky stared the silver-haired man down, thinking for a moment.

“Why should I teach you how to dance?” He inquired.

“Because your friend is my soulmate and I would like to ask her to dance with me the next time Stark has a ball. I think it would be the nice thing to do.” Pietro answered truthfully, hoping that Bucky could sense his honesty.

“I will teach you how to waltz and nothing more. You will not speak a word of this to anyone, and if Darcy asks you how you learned, you will tell her Natasha taught you.” Bucky said.

“Thank you, Barnes. I do not know how to repay for you for this.” Pietro said gratefully.

“Can you ask your sister to make some of her Chicken paprikash? I haven’t had it in a month and I’m seriously craving it.”

“I can tell ask her to make it if that is what you want.” Pietro smiled.

Another awkward silence fell upon the two men. After a moment, Bucky spoke.

“Well, there’s no time like the present so I suggest that we get started right away.” Bucky clapped his hands together and approached Pietro. “So the first thing you need to know about waltzing is the proper framing.”

Bucky grabbed Pietro and got into the proper stance, Bucky taking the lead. It was rather uncomfortable for them both; although Bucky was much bulkier than Pietro, the two were nearly the same height.

“Why do I have to be the girl?” Pietro questioned, slightly annoyed.

“Because I said so.” Bucky retorted.

“But how am I going to learn how to lead when I’m doing everything backwards?” Pietro queried. It really made no sense to him. “I think it would be much more beneficial if I took the lead. It’s all for Darcy, you know.”

“For Darcy, my ass. I think you just want to see me embarrassed.” Bucky grumbled. He switched his stance so that Pietro was leading the dance.

Pietro let out a little smirk. 

* * *

 

For every Tuesday and Thursday leading up to the gala Tony was hosting, Bucky and Pietro met in secret. The hour they practiced was filled with bickering, insults that the other really didn’t mean, and occasionally swearing in either Russian or Sokovian.

“Stop stepping on my toes, Maximoff! At this rate you’re never going to know how to dance with Darcy.” Bucky argued.

“Well you’re a sucky partner! I can’t dance properly if my own partner doesn’t know what he’s doing!” Pietro quipped back.

“I’m dancing backwards, Maximoff! You try dancing backwards.” Bucky threatened.

The pair continued their bickering while dancing and neither noticed the sly redhead slinking out of sight.

Natasha casually walked into the communal kitchen where she found Darcy stirring up a batch of brownies. She swiped a finger in the batter and popped some in her mouth before Darcy could protest.

“Did you know that Bucky and Pietro are waltzing in the sparring room right now?” Natasha asked Darcy.

Darcy stopped stirring the batter and furrowed her eyebrows.

“Pietro is the one with the silver hair, right?” Darcy questioned. Natasha nodded her head. “I didn’t know Bucky swung that way.”

Natasha shrugged, hiding her knowing smile by taking another lick of the brownie batter. “Neither did I.”

* * *

 

It was Darcy’s seventh gala with Stark Industries when she finally met him. As per usual, she was spinning around the dance floor with Bucky, giggling to him about how she spiked Steve’s drink with Asgardian mead.

“Why do you look like you’ve done something terrible and hilarious, Darcy?” Bucky asked, dipping her low to the floor.

“Because I have!” Darcy laughed.

“Oh god, what did you do this time? Please tell me you did something to Steve.” Bucky asked.

“So when Thor came back from Asgard, I asked him to bring back some mead because apparently it’s _super_ potent and can literally get anyone drunk. I _may_ have snuck some of it in Steve’s drink and now I’m pretty sure he’s talking to Johnny Storm about the possibility of him being his love child.” Darcy giggled.

Bucky laughed so hard he could feel tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

“Hey, if you keep laughing like that, I might have to spike your drink too.” Darcy teased.

The two continued to twirl around the ballroom for the rest of the song. Nothing could be the rush of adrenaline that Darcy got while dancing. When the song ended, Darcy noticed a strange look on Bucky’s face, almost as if he was silently communication with someone. Darcy felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around.

“ _May I share this next waltz with you, beautiful lady?”_ Pietro Maximoff inquired. H

Darcy was in a daze. Had he really just said her words? She could speak no words but merely nodded her head in agreement. A waltz that Darcy recognized was in the movie _Anna Karenina_ was played by the orchestra.

The two soulmates twirled and whirled around the dance floor. Bucky had taught Pietro well, and graciously led her through the dance. Darcy felt as though she was floating on air; she didn’t know if it was because she met her soulmate or if Pietro was really that good of a dancer. She just assumed it was a little bit of both. The pair never broke their eye contact as the dance continued.

When the music ended, Darcy finally noticed that her heart was nearly pounding of her chest. Pietro brushed a tendril of hair that had fallen loose behind her ear. She looked into his eyes that were so ridiculously blue and felt the same tingle of electricity that she had felt when she first saw him.

“Where are your words?” She finally questioned.  

He lifted up the edge of his pants to show his Words wrapped neatly around his ankle.

“You were part of the reason I learned English. I wanted to know what you said to me. Of course when I finally learned English, I had no idea why I would ever need a sparring room, but you know that things happened.” He explained.

They still hadn’t broken their eye contact. She felt so vulnerable and secure all at the same time.

“Can I ask you another question?” Darcy inquired.

“Anything, моя богиня.”

“Does this have anything to do with you and Bucky dancing?”

“How did you know about that? We were so careful!” He asked, a mixture of terror and embarrassment crossing his handsome face.

“I have my ways.” She said slyly.

Darcy pulled him in for a kiss and suddenly Pietro wasn’t so embarrassed anymore. In the end, Bucky teaching Pietro how to dance worked out for everybody. Darcy and Pietro found each other, Bucky got his chicken paprikash, and Natasha had some sweet blackmail on Bucky.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Hope you liked it... A little question for y'all who read my lil stories - What would you like to see next? Would you like a fluffy Darcy/Steve oneshot or angsty Darcy/Sam? I'll let you guys pick... I'm headed off for a few days so be away I might not post anything until Tuesday or Wednesday. Leave a comment below and leave some kudos (please).


End file.
